Bluepulse ramblings from a Spinda
by rishi-is-a-spinda
Summary: Just a bunch of bluepulse 'drabbles'. Mainly fluff and fluff of the crack variety.
1. Chapter 1

_This will be where I post my bluepulse 'drabbles' from tumblr. _

_Anyway, I have a head canon for Kaji da that he sometimes makes slightly inappropriate comments that makes Jaime blush._

* * *

Jaime tapped his foot impatiently as people of varying ages passed by him in a variety of costumes, ranging from super heroes to villains. "Where is he?"

_The Impulse is late. We should proceed without him._

"We can't, Bart's-" Jaime started to respond but the song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne cut him off. He blinked several times, looking down at his pocket. It seemed to be emitting from his phone.

_It is your cellphone, Jaime Reyes._

__"Thank you, Captain Obvious," the teen muttered under his breath as he drug out the object in question. "The problem is, I don't even have that song on my phone."

_Your choice in ringtone was insufficient. The Impulse suggested this would be a better alternative._

"Speak of the," Jaime sighed as he pressed accept, bringing the phone up to his ear. "Where are you, Carino? You were suppose to -"

"I'msosorry," Bart apologized in a rush, his words speeding together. "I got caught up in something butnoworries. I"m just about-" The speedster's voice cut off as the call ended abruptly.

"Here," Bart announced as he stopped right in front of Jaime.

The Hispanic teen glared at the speedster, glancing around at the people passing by. "We're suppose to be incognito. No super powers, remember?"

"Relax, her-man-o. No one saw. Besides, isn't this so crash?" Bart grabbed the cape he was wearing and twirled around. It was black on the outside and yellow inside, accompanied by a mostly red body suit. It was obvious who he was dressed as. The speedster had even temporarily dyed his hair black, or at least Jaime hoped it was temporary. He personally liked his boyfriend's auburn hair.

"Nice Robin outfit, amor. It looks really…authentic." Jaime's eyes widened as a thought struck him. "Ay dios mio. Tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?" Bart asked innocently, averting his gaze.

"That you didn't steal that from Robin."

"I know better than to take anything from a Robin," he answered still not looking at the older teen. "It's so not crash that you would think otherwise."

"Bart," Jaime warned, forcing the speedster to look at him.

"That's a crash Ted Krod Blue Beetle cosplay," Bart said in a rush, admiring Jaime's costume and changing the subject at the same time.

_Of course, recreating the costume flawlessly was a simple task._

"The scarab…uh thanks you for noticing."

"That's Kaji da? Crash. Come on, let's go." Bart rushed forward, grabbed Jaime by the arm and proceeded to drag him toward the convention doors.

"Bart. Are there really enemies in there?" Jaime asked, not for the first time doubting this mission and his boyfriend. "I mean, its a comic convention, what could they be planning?"

"Of course. You think I'd lie about Nightwing sending us on a mission?"

"Then, where's everyone else? He wouldn't leave it to just the two of us."

"They're already inside. Incognito, remember? Come on." Bart flashed two badges granting the teens entrance to the convention. Jaime had to fight his gag reflex as the smell of unwashed bodies washed over him, trapped in a room with no way to escape.

"Just breathe it in. Doesn't it smell wonderful?" Bart asked with a huge grin.

"It smells like some of these people haven't bathed in several days."

_Scans prove your observations are correct, Jaime Reyes._

__"This is the last day of the con, of course they haven't. That's the smell of fanboys."

Bart started forward, but was stopped short by a hand on his wrist. He glanced back expecting to see his boyfriend to be the cause but was surprised when he saw a girl about five dressed as Wonder Woman was the perpetrator.

"Picture?" She asked simply, her head tilted to the side. A second later the girl's mother rushed up, slightly panicked.

"I can't take my eyes off you for a second, can I," she scolded her child lightly. Looking back at Bart, she offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry. She really likes Robin."

"Picture," the girl demanded.

"So you want a picture with me?" He swept the girl into his arms and posed, waiting for the mother to snap a pic. She fumbled with the camera for a second, caught off guard causing her daughter to giggle.

With the photo taken, Bart sat the mini Wonder woman down who dashed over to her mother with a big grin on her face, babbling about the nice Robin. The young teen laughed and waved as the two left.

"How sweet," a voice purred behind Bart. A catwoman cosplayer had come up while he had been preoccupied. She linked her arm around his. "You're so much kinder then bats. Perhaps you also have some catnip in your utility belt?"

Jaime gritted his teeth in annoyance as the woman fawned over his boyfriend. Not only was she too old for Bart, the speedster was taken. About to step in to save his speedster from his unwanted admirer, Jaime froze when he heard a yell.

"Tlah! Dnahnu mih, ouy tuls!" A Zatanna cosplayer raced onto the scene, trying to push her way between the two. "I said, let him go!"

"Little kittens should go play with their own age group."

"Back at you, you old hag!"

_They are challenging you, Jaime Reyes. Eliminate the competition._

"Be quiet," Jaime groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"What was that?" Both girls demanded as they turned their attention on him.

"Stay out of this," the Zatanna hissed.

"Look at him dressed in that old beetle costume. Gross. You could have at least chosen his newer one. Geek."

_Plasma canons would be the most logical choice and would leave no trace of them._ Kaji da suggested. Jaime could have sworn there was some annoyance in the scarab's voice.

The teen fought down the urge to take Kaji da's advice. "Look if we just-"

"Back off bug boy!"

"Smoke bomb," Bart yelled out and as one, all three looked at the Robin cosplayer as he threw several pellets that he had retrieved from the belt at the floor. The girls began to cough as smoke filled a ten foot radius.

"Ay dios mio, he did steal that from Robin," Jaime groaned.

_That is affirmative._

__When the smoke cleared, they stared at where Bart had once stood, gone.

"Where did he-?"

"This is all your fault."

The two girls began to argue again. _Scans indicate the Impulse is not in the immediate vicinity._

Jaime spent the next half an hour searching the convention center. Several mistaken Robins later and he had no luck in locating his speedster. After the latest mistaken identity, the teen plopped down on a bench in semi-defeat.

_I tried to inform that was not The Impulse. And-_

"Can't you be a little more helpful," Jaime snapped causing several passersbys to stare at him for a second before hurrying on.

_If you had let me finish, I was about to inform you that the Impulse is heading-_

"Hey, her-man-o."

_straight for us at an accelerated pace._

"Carino! Where have you been," Jaime began but his eyes widened in disbelief and surprise as he took in the sight of his boyfriend. "What are you wearing?"

Arms filled with bags that contained what Jaime could only assume were souvenirs, the speedster smiled at him. "What this?" Bart asked innocently as he gestured to the blue and gold costume he was now wearing. "I thought Booster Gold would get a little less girls hitting on him. Plus he goes better with Ted's Blue Beetle."

_The Impulse's outfit is…acceptable. It would be more effective piled on the floor._

__"What did you say?!" Jaime gasped, his face turning red.

"You don't agree?" Bart frowned as he looked down at his outfit. "Dyeing my hair blonde was too much, wasn't it?"

"I-i was talking to Kaji da."

"Oh, what'd he say?"

"That you looked…nice."

"Did he? I should thank him then." The speedster stepped forward and planted a quick kiss on Jaime's lips.

The two walked back into the team's base, dressed in their normal costumes. They had spent the rest of the day going to panels and taking pictures with other cosplayers- that is after Bart had confessed they weren't really sent on a mission. He just really wanted to go and didn't know how to ask Jaime to come with. Almost as soon as they entered they were confronted by Robin.

"I'msosorry," Bart rushed to say, hiding slightly behind Blue. "IswearIhadagoodreason."

"Cosplaying is not a good reason," Tim informed them.

"You followed me?"

"The belt has a built in tracker for such an occasion." He glared at Bart but then smiled as he retrieved a miniature camera. "Although, I did manage to get a nice pic or two. I particularly like this one." He showed them a picture of a Blue Beetle and a Booster Gold kissing. "Somehow it's found it's way onto the internet. I wonder how that happened."


	2. Chapter 2

This was part of a 30 day writing challenge. The prompt was to start off with "I thought I saw..."  
This is kinda losely connected to the first chapter.

* * *

"I thought I saw…" Bart let the sentence trail off as he looked behind them, staring intently at something.

"What, carino?" Jaime asked as he turned to look at what his boyfriend was so focused on.

"It's nothing," Bart answered, grabbing Jaime's hand, tugging him forward. "Now, where was this crash ice cream shop you were telling me about?"

_Jaime Reyes, we are being pursued._

"Who?"

"Who what, her-man-o?"

_There are too many people to pinpoint which is the culprit…_

"Great," Jaime groaned.

The speedster halted in mid-step, turning about. Bart released his hold on Jaime as he planted his hands on his hips, a playful frown tugged at his lips. "You're the one who invited me. You're not allowed to get all grumpy."

"I-i wasn't, carino. I was just-"

"Talking to Khaji da. I kinda figured. It's all crash," he finished for Jaime. Bart darted in and pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's cheek, causing the older teen to blush slightly. A smirk replaced the speedster's frown as he glanced over Jaime's shoulder before he began to led him down the sidewalk. Jaime tried to look over his shoulder to no avail. Something was going on here.

The Hispanic teen yelped in surprise at the pressure of a certain speedster squeezing his bottom at super speed. A glare revealed the younger teen was whistling innocently while gazing at the sky, a devious smile curling at his lips.

_There's a spike in your hormone levels. Suggested course of action, take the Impulse to a secluded place and-_

"No," Jaime snapped, silencing the scarab on his back.

"But it was at super speed. No one saw," Bart argued, a pout on his lips. "If I can't do public displays of affection at super speeds, then what good is having it?"

"Bart, that wasn't directed at you but still, no inappropriate touching at any speeds in public." Bart's pout increased tenfold and he was beginning to look like an abandoned puppy. In an attempt to return the speedster's smile, Jaime pointed at their destination at the corner. "Look, there's the ice cream shop."

"Crash. I wonder if they have prickly pear ice cream," Bart squealed as he raced forward, Jaime following close behind. Bart did indeed order prickly pear ice cream along with moose tracks, German chocolate drizzle, lollipop disaster swirl, and a scoop chicken whizzie surprise. Jaime opted to get mint chocolate chip, it seemed much safer considering what his boyfriend had picked.

"How can you eat those, carino?"

"They're better than they sound. Especially the Chicken Whizzie surprise," Bart replied as he brought a spoonful of said ice cream to his mouth. A bit of the ice cream dripped from the spoon onto his chin causing a cross between a frown and a pout to appear. Jaime reached forward and wiped it away with his thumb. Bringing his thumb back, he licked it.

"You're right."

Bart's face colored a deep red as he stood up in the rush. "Bathroombebacksoon," he said as he made his way toward the restroom.

_The Impulse's hormone levels have also increased. It would be impertinent to follow him-_

"Just shut up, please," Jaime muttered with a sigh as he shook his head slightly. A distinctive black shirt with a familiar red symbol on it caught his eyes. "The table in the left corner, is that-"

_Affirmative, Jaime Reyes._

With an audible grunt, the teen pushed himself up from his chair. Hands clenched in his pockets, Jaime made his way over to the table. "What are you guys doing here?" The teen asked between the two sitting there. The raven haired boy and the red headed girl looked at him as one.

"We're, uh, on a surveillance mission," Superboy answered.

Jaime raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "Busted already?" A familiar voice asked behind him. Turning around, Jaime found himself face to face with Nightwing. Or he thought it was the team's leader. The Hispanic teen had never seen their leader in civies and he was wearing sunglasses.

"If there was some sort of trouble in El Paso, you would've called me. What are you guys doing here?" Jaime repeated the question.

"That picture of you and Bart at the con was so popular with the team and some of the leaguers that I decided to get some more. You know, to keep team morale up," Nightwing explained. "We should probably get going. We've gotten enough pictures. Plus, judging from Wally's texts, he's not too happy. I probably shouldn't have sent him those picture messages."

_I suggest we use the plasma canons. _ Khaji da inputted as the trio made their retreat.

"I am so tempted, ese," he whispered making his way back to his seat, waiting for Bart to come back.

"That's so not crash. They left without saying goodbye." It was the first thing out of Bart's mouth when he sat down.

"Who- You knew they were following us?!"

"Well yeah. Superboy's not exactly Batman."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Kinda crack? Maybe. Did I enjoy this and giggle a lot as I wrote it. This was for day one of the 12 days of bluepulse over on Tumblr. I really enjoyed the event- even if I didn't participate in all the days.

* * *

_Though the flimsy material would not provide efficient protection during battle, it would prove beneficial during procreation-_

"For the last time, I am not buying him that frilly lingerie," Jaime hissed between his teeth as he slammed a sweater back onto the rack. A woman shot him a glare, clamping her hands over her child's head before dragging him away.

_If you are getting him clothing, then I do not see why it can't be pleasurable to you._

"Ay dios mio, how about cologne? That should work, right," he reasoned, trying his best to ignore the alien scarab on his back as he left the store- merging into the throng of shoppers. What made him think last minute Christmas shopping at a mall was a good idea?

_That would be counterproductive. You prefer his natural musk. It makes you more arou- _

"Food! Bart loves food. Can't go wrong getting him food."

_Or we could head to that establishment 3.247 kilometers east of here and-_

"We are not getting him a sex toy," Jaime squeaked, louder than he meant to. It felt like every person in the mall was staring at him.

"Christmas shopping is so crash. There's so many people- though the waiting is moding. And that lady at the last shop was beyond rude. I mean, did she have to take so long? And she started to yell at that poor cashier. But the way you two threw her out of the store, now that was crash...Are you sure Jaime is going to like his gift?" Bart asked, staring at the bag clutched in his hands in doubt. "Lacey panties doesn't sound like a normal gift to me."

"You're going by what Beast Boy's told you about Christmas and we all know he's not normal," Cassie answered with a smirk, shopping bags littering her arms. Super-strength, a handy thing to have during the holiday season.

"Trust me, when he sees you wearing them, he'll be ecstatic," Barbara added. "But if you want, we could go back and get that Axe gift-set."

"...No, not realy. I like how Jaime smells. Especially after sex and- ohmygosh. Thatwassuch aweirdthing toblurtout! ButIseriouslycan'tkeepmyhandsoffofhimafterwardsandIjustwanthimtoravishmeandwhycan'tIstoptalking?!"

"Bart! There is such a thing as too much information," Barbara groaned.

"In this kind of situation, no there isn't," Cassie giggled almost gleefully, a perverted smile on her face.

"I guess, with that new tidbit, we should hit one more store," Batgirl declared, with a particularity devious grin towards Wonder Girl.

"Oh, definitely," Cassue squealed.

Bart's green eyes widened in horror as he took in the store. No, nope, no way. Oh, this was definitely not crash. Something bad was going to happen and for some reason he felt as if his super speed wasn't going to be able to save him. As he turned to run, both girls grabbed him by the arms, dragging him in.

"No! I think it's illegal if I actually go in that kind of store," he whimpered, trying to squirm out of the girls' hold. It was no use.

His body slumped in defeat as he was dragged into a store simply labeled as, Black Cat: Adult fantasy toys and accessories.

* * *

Jaime sighed as he stuffed the last bag of groceries- junk food-mainly into the cupboard. He'd have to wrap it all later. It should at least last his boyfriend a day. Alright, an hour. And it would make him happy, that Jaime was sure of. Though he did wish he had gotten Bart something more meaning.

_It would have been more of a tactical advantage if you had chosen one of the offerings I had advised. _

"Just, no."


	4. Chapter 4

I always like writing Milagro as a devious little sister. 12 days of bluepulse prompt, day 3- Christmas Cards.

* * *

_This human tradition of sending seasonal cards is inane and pointless._

"Her-man-o, why are we doing this? It's boring," Bart complained, resting his head on the table- lip gutted out into a pout.

_Bart Allen has proven my point. Our time would be better spent-_

With a sigh, Jaime lowered his pen- leaving the card he was working on half filled out. He glanced at his boyfriend before trying once again to explain the purpose of holiday cards. "We're doing this because we can't always visit those we care about-"

"-Or hate-" Milagro interjected.

"That we're thinking about them," Jaime finished with a glare at his little sister.

"We both know the reason we don't visit Uncle Ernesto anymore isn't because he lives too far away," the girl responded with a shrug, not even pausing in her writing- her neat script covering the card.

"But Jaime, we have zeta-" Jaime chucked his pen at Bart, who- thanks to super speed- caught it but it had done it's desired effect. Shutting the speedster up. "Not crash, her-man-o."

"Don't you want to spend Christmas with your family?"

"Or us?" Milagro asked, her voice a little too loud and cheerful. "Mama said if we finished all the cards today, you could spend Christmas with us."

"Crash," Bart exclaimed, twirling the pen once before filling out cards at a speed a little faster than normal.

_Your maternal unit did not make any such commitment._

"Milagro."

"Que?" Seeing her brother's look, the girl sighed. She leaned closer to her brother and in a conspiratorial whisper, added, "It'll get the cards done faster."


	5. Chapter 5

For 12 days of Blupulse, day 6- (ugly) Christmas sweaters.

* * *

"Bart, what are you wearing," Tim's voice cut across the movie playing- some Christmas chick flick that Cassie had conned them all into watching.

"Isn't it crash?" the auburn asked, holding his arms out displaying the monstrosity he was wearing. It was a pine green colored sweater with fabric that resembled tinsel- maybe it really was tinsel- wrapped around the torso. Occasionally, there were colorful knitted circles in the open spaces of green. "Nightwing said everyone wore these during Christmas. Where are your guys?" Bart added.

"Carino, what have we told you about listening to Nightwing?"

"Not to."

"Then why?" Cassie cut in. "Even you should know how gods awful that thing is."

"Well yeah but I just thought it was one of those weird retro traditions you guys have that makes no sense. Besides, I figured I wasn't going to wear it for long. Speaking of, Blue, wanna help me remove this thing?" Bart asked, focusing his attention on his boyfriend, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Neptune's Beard! I didn't need that mental image!"

"Where's the brain bleach when you need it," Garfield whined.


	6. Chapter 6

I was talking to Krisebiessen about the 12 days of bluepulse and this came out of the discussion of today's prompt. At least half of everything below (especially the end) was her. Oh a slight birdflash warning at the very end. I swear, when I talk ships with her, it's either the most brilliant things ever, or the most crack.

This is also kind of continuing from the first day's prompt. 12 days of bluepulse prompt, day 12- Christmas morning/exchanging presents.

* * *

They all had agreed to met on the Watchtower to hold a little party, gift exchange. Just a small thing on Christmas morning so that the rest of the day could be spent with their families- even though everyone apart of Young Justice was a family, of sorts.

Most of the presents had been exchanged and the party was winding down- with Bart zipping around cleaning up. Jaime tried to suppress sigh. He was definitely not sulking. And it wasn't because his boyfriend- Bart- had yet to give Jaime his present, even though the speedster had been bragging for the last week about getting him the best present ever. Nope not sulking.

"Don't look so blue, Blue," Bart chipped as he zipped past him, an envelope settling on Jaime's lap.

_Scans indicate-_

Jaime mentally sushed the scarab. Or perhaps it had been out loud considering several people where giving him strange looks. Part of presents were surprises. Jaime just hoped this 'awesome' gift didn't turn out to be some sort of gift card.

He tentatively opened the envelope. A card with the picture of a cat in a Santa hat on it. Cute but not bragging worthy. He opened it. Jaime frowned. There was a small slip of paper inside. It looked like-

"Carino, this is a receipt," Jaime said, dumbfounded- staring at the expectant speedster now standing in front of him.

"I know," Bart smirked, obviously pleased with himself.

"I don't think you quite get the concept of giving gifts."

"Oh that's just a preview for the present you're getting later," the speedster purred as he pulled down the side of his pants ever so slightly revealing the strap of a pair of lace panties he was wearing before winking and disappearing in a flash. Jaime felt his face go red as he realized the once loud and jovial room had gone completely silent. Apparently everyone else had witnessed his 'preview.'

"Looks like someone is getting lucky tonight," Wonder Girl called out. It was then that Jaime decided to make his exit, his blush ten times worse than it had been a second ago.

"You're welcome," Batgirl's voice called after him

* * *

"He totally took what I was gonna do," Wally huffed as he watched the scene with his cousin unfold.

Dick cocked his eyebrow at the red head before hooking his thumb through the belt loop of Wally's pants. He pulled them down a bit to get a quick peek of frilly pink panties.

"Nice," the once boy wonder commented before dragging Wally off to an unused room on the watchtower.


End file.
